Deposition of tungsten-containing materials is an integral part of many semiconductor fabrication processes. These materials may be used for horizontal interconnects, vias between adjacent metal layers, contacts between metal layers and devices on the silicon substrate, and high aspect ratio features. In a conventional tungsten deposition process on a semiconductor substrate, the substrate is heated to a process temperature in a vacuum chamber, and a very thin portion of tungsten film, which serves as a seed or nucleation layer, is deposited. Thereafter, the remainder of the tungsten film (the bulk layer) is deposited on the nucleation layer by exposing the substrate to two reactants simultaneously. The bulk layer is generally deposited more rapidly than the nucleation layer. However, as devices shrink and more complex patterning schemes are utilized in the industry, deposition of thin tungsten films becomes a challenge.